


Kissing?

by zeeissorandom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Camp Pining Hearts, Cute gays, F/F, actually i lied i regret everything, based off of a tumblr post, im sorry, peri doesn't understand human rituals, this is trash and i have no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: Peridot doesn't understand the human ritual that is 'kissing', so Amethyst explains it to her.





	

Amethyst and Peridot sat in the upstairs portion of the barn, Amethyst slouched on the right side of the couch with Peri excitedly leaning as close to the TV as possible without falling off of the couch. Peridot's favorite show was on, Camp Pining Hearts, and it was the season 4 finale. Peridot was ecstatic for it, she had been waiting an entire month to watch it, and she was even happier that Amethyst had offered to watch it with her.

"Yes!" Peridot yelled in victory as Piere and Percy finally leaned in and touched their lips together.

"Wow.. They sure do a lot of kissing and junk in this show." Amethyst mumbled, looking at the TV. Peridot looked back at her, a look of confusion on her face.

"Kissing?" Peri asked.

"Yeah, kissing." Amethyst nodded.

"What is this kissing you speak of?" Peridot asked.

"Kissing. What they're doing on the TV? You take all these notes and don't even know what kissing is?" Amethyst said with a slight chuckle.

"That's what that's called?" Peri asked. Amethyst nodded. The two stared at each other in silence, Peri now turned to face Amethyst. "Have you ever kissed someone?" Another nod.

"I learned from the best." Amethyst responded, slightly reminiscing on the many memories of the past with a confident smile as she rested her arms behind her head. Another silence.

"Can you show me?" Peri asked innocently. Amethyst's face fell as she looked over at Peri who stared at her nervously. "U-Unless you don't-"

"No, no... It's okay." Amethyst quickly reassured her. "I'll show you... If that's what you want." Peri nodded. "Okay... Well first, we have to get... closer." Amethyst scooted closer to Peri, their knees now touching. Peri nervously tapped her finger on her thigh. "Peri." Amethyst said.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Relax." Amethyst whispered, placing her hand over Peri's. Peri gulped, although there was no reason to do so. She nodded letting out a small breath. Amethyst's hand slowly slid up Peridot's thigh so her hand was on her hip as she leaned closer to her face. Both of their eyes fluttered closed as their lips connected. Amethyst started out slow with her, lips moving together softly, no tongue, just lips. Amethyst smiled, quickly leaning the two back down onto the couch so she was hovering over Peri, who gasped at the action. Slowly, Peri opened her mouth for more, Amethyst understanding what she wanted. Amethyst smirked into the kiss, slowly dragging her tongue across Peri's lip, making the tinier gem shiver. Their mouths slowly opened up, letting each other explore every inch of the other's mouth. Amethyst let herself slowly lean down more onto Peri, slowly running her hand up and down her side, making Peri shiver. Peri's hands wrapped around Amethyst's neck, slowly running her fingers through Amethyst's hair. Amethyst pulled away with a confident smile at Peri's dark green face. Amethyst let herself chuckle a bit as she lay back down onto her original position.

"So yeah, that's how you kiss." Amethyst said non-chalontly. Peri slowly sat up, hands in her lap as she stared at the screen.

"Oh my stars." Peri whispered, still breathing heavy.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh my otp he l p omg i absolutely love these two together so much and its such a cute ship
> 
> based off of this tumblr post: http://zeeissorandom.tumblr.com/post/152310745643/crystalwitches-ill-get-my-coat-this-is-a
> 
> (ALSO FOLLOW MY TUMBLR YO)
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> hamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> mindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirl  
> hamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
